


Desencuentro

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: kiribaku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, KiriBaku Week, KiriBaku Week 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: Esto está inspirado en la canción de Residente "Desencuentro" en un AU donde no existen los Quirks y esas cosas del manga en realidad.Quería darle una nueva versión al cómo se conocieron, espero que les guste :'D





	Desencuentro

  Todos los días era lo mismo, el sol se colaba lentamente por las persianas entreabiertas de la habitación de Eijiro, aquel joven siempre se levantaba con entusiasmo para comenzar su día.Cada mañana se dirigía a su trabajo en la florería que por mucho tiempo había pertenecido a su familia. Era el nuevo dueño del lugar y aunque al principio la idea no le había agradado, había de admitir que algunas veces llegaban personas sumamente interesantes y si no era uno de aquellos días donde tuviera mucho movimiento en la tienda, siempre podía perderse viendo fijamente a la ventana que daba directamente a una pequeña cafetería. Eijiro solía inventar historias acerca de las personas que muchas veces se sentaban en la mesa que da a la ventana, parejas de enamorados, ancianos que seguro tendrían grandes historias para contar acerca de sus aventuras y hasta vampiros en búsqueda de jóvenes doncellas que quisieran vivir para siempre a su lado.  

  Eijirio Kirishima es un joven alegre de una imaginación extraordinaria y aunque no lo parezca para el dueño de una florería, le encantaba la masculinidad que algunas veces podía observar en algunas personas y actitudes. 

Cada mañana era lo mismo para Bakugou Katsuki. El despertar temprano, ir correr durante una hora, pasar por un café a aquella cafetería que se encontraba de camino a su trabajo y después trabajar arduamente en aquel complejo de oficinas que se habían convertido prácticamente en la mitad de su vida desde que se graduó de la universidad. 

 Todas las mañanas tomaba asiento en la mesa que estaba justo en la ventana que daba directamente al aparador de aquella florería, observaba con calma el ritmo de la ciudad y si su café no sabía jodidamente amargo, se disponía a ordenar con calma el papeleo que dejó en su maletín el día anterior con la excusa de ordenarlo en su departamento por la noche. 

Con el ceño levemente fruncido pasaba las hojas con calma mientras saboreaba su café. Cuando la gente lo miraba, pensaban que a un tipo como él le gustaría tomar el café más obscuro y más fuerte que podía obtener en las mañanas, pero de hecho, Bakugou era un ávido fanático de los capuchinos, el café helado o incluso el té, que lograran despertarlo en las mañanas. En los días en que estaba demasiado cansado, tomaba una taza de café negro por las mañanas, pero prefería el suyo con leche o crema. Aunque claro, eso no iba a admitirlo nunca en frente de alguien más que no fueran los estúpidos que atendían el café.

\---

  Día con día, Kirishima llegaba puntual a aquella cafetería, le parecía de lo más cómodo pedir un café antes de comenzar a recibir las cargas nuevas de flores que día con día llegaban al lugar para ser vendidas en bellos arreglos que corrían de parte de su empleada y mejor amiga Mina Ashido.

 Aquella grata rutina que se había marcado de forma inconsciente en su cabeza, casi como hacer pesas a las 8 en punto de la noche, se veía sin interrupciones y no le molestaba en lo absoluto al pelirrojo, de no ser por aquel rubio que siempre se sentaba en la mesa que daba directo a la ventana. 

 No sabía su nombre, a decir verdad no sabía nada de él, si acaso que también era un buen cliente del lugar, al todos los días verlo recoger todas sus cosas con enojo e irse rápidamente del lugar cuando él estaba apenas llegando al lugar a desayunar. Cabello rubio, ojos color carmesí y una mueca de orgullo le acompañaban todos los días que le veía alejarse con un maletín mientras en su caminar se ajustaba la corbata. 

Aquel hombre seguro tendría su edad, trabajaba en alguna empresa en donde le obligaran a utilizar traje y corbata; pero no quería inventarle una historia como a todas las personas que se sentaban en aquella mesa, aquella que era siempre la dueña de sus miradas e historias irreales relatadas por y para el mismo o algunas veces para Mina, que le encantaba escuchar los disparates irreales de su mejor amigo.

 Aquel hombre le había embrujado por completo. O por lo menos eso era lo que le decía quedamente Ashido mientras se burlaba de él cuando hacía estilizados arreglos con flores brillantes para entregar ése mismo día.Kirishima no se consideraba alguien creyente de cosas como el amor a primera vista o los destinados, pero tenía que admitir que aquella persona le había dejado mucho que pensar.  

\----

Sabía que el rubio era problemático, pero había algo en él que le atraía, era simple gravedad como en los planetas que giraban, aquello lo recordaba muy bien, el rubio le gritó fuertemente a un empleado cuando se equivocó de orden y cambió por completo su pedido, aquello hizo que él levantara la mirada para observarle mejor, pero terminó por echarle sal a su café debido a la distracción que suponía era el rubio, era algo que esperaba no hacer de nuevo.

Pero día tras día no dejaba de verle de lejos.

Una mañana había decidido a encontrarse con el rubio y por fin hablarle. Se había despertado un poco más temprano de lo usual, estaba listo para llegar directamente al café y 'Toparlo por casualidad' con aquella persona, quizá saludarle con cordialidad y esperar que lo que saliera de la boca del rubio no fuera un insulto, tal cual lo observaba cuando se trataba de los que atendían el lugar.

El ya estaba justo enfrente de aquella puerta de cristal, sus manos temblaron un poco antes de decidirse por actuar, pero no pudo hacerlo; tal vez si estaban destinados a no cruzar sus caminos para siempre, a vivir en el desencuentro.

 Aquel día, Kirishima abrió la florería más temprano de lo usual y así podía observar como aquel hombre tomaba su café sin considerar siquiera que estaba siendo observado por el pelirrojo a lo lejos. Una hora más tarde entró a la cafetería a la misma hora de siempre, esa hora cuando el rubio se despedía con una expresión de hastío de aquella mesa. Ese hombre ni lo había volteado a ver, eso desilusionó un poco al pelirrojo pero no entendía por qué.

\----------

Bakugou sabía que estaba siendo observado.

No era algo que le inquietara, le molestaba lo usual pero no llegaba a sentirse con los ánimos suficientes para ir y partirle la cara al imbécil de la florería de enfrente. Que le viera día con día era fastidioso de alguna manera, un jodido acosador de mierda como lo era el estúpido de su 'mejor amigo' del trabajo, pero Bakugou no tenía el tiempo para ir a romperle  la cara a golpes por eso al bastardo de peinado horrible.

\-------

Mina era la encargada de adornar la cafetería de enfrente con bellos arreglos en las mesas, delicadas flores sin un olor fuerte que interfiriera con el apetito de las personas.

Un día, Kirishima dejó un girasol en aquella mesa junto a la ventana, tenía una leve esperanza de que el rubio notara ese insignificante detalle, que observara las demás mesas con flores de colores pálidos, pero que justo en esa mesa se encontraba un girasol, dirigido para él. 

El desconocido no llegó ese día a la cafetería. 

Algo se estrujo en el pecho del pelirrojo, pero eso no le impedía mantener la esperanza de que lo notara los siguientes días que haría lo mismo.

\-------

El rubio notó el detalle de aquella mesa, ahora tenía tal vez algo más especial que solo voltear hacia la calle pensando en todo lo que le esperaba en el día, su gesto estoico y enojado se suavizaba al ver aquella flor que le traía buenos recuerdos. 

Casi podía sentir como el girasol estaba sólo para él. 

Pero no aceptaría que aquello le gustaba, por lo menos no ahora.

\-------

Kirishima no era torpe, nunca pensó que podía serlo, todos los días maniobraba con cristalería de la florería, pero tal vez en aquel instante cuando dirigió su mirada hacia aquel desconocido, su cerebro se detuvo por algunos milisegundos.

Al entrar a aquel lugar, Kirishima se recargó en la barra para ordenar su clásico Americano expresso Doble para poder despertar, grave error el recargarse sobre una charola de galletas, las cuales cayeron al piso junto a una pequeña bandeja con varias tazas de café recién servido. 

Aquellas tazas rodaron por el suelo en el que caminaban las personas, las cuales algunas tropezaron con el líquido y veían con recelo al pelirrojo mientras se disculpaba de su evidente torpeza. 

No pudo subir la mirada por un buen rato para ver al rubio de sus sueños, estaba por demás apenado (aunque no lo considerara para nada masculino en esos momentos)

El café había salpicado el impecable traje del desconocido que recién iba a pagar su orden en la caja cuando ocurrió el accidente.

"Perdón. Eehm... Soy... Kirishima Eijiro" sonrío nerviosamente mientras extendía la mano en señal amistosa.

"Qué nombre casi tan ridículo como tu cabello...." Aquello lo dijo con una mueca de molestia, mientras limpiaba el café derramado de su camisa, pero al ver directamente a esos ojos rubí que le rogaban que le perdonara aceptó su saludo "Bakugou Katsuki"

"Si quieres.... de regreso o mañana puedes pasar a la florería para que lave tu camisa en mi casa, como disculpa.... Eso si... tu aceptas" Soltó nerviosamente Eijiro mientras observaba al rubio sonreír con desgano mientras tomaba eso como aceptación.

Desde ése día comenzó el fin de aquel desencuentro entre aquellas personas que estaban destinadas a desencontrarse.

**Author's Note:**

> La flor del girasol simboliza el sol, el amor y la admiración.


End file.
